This invention is concerned with an improved trailer for transporting and restraining large round coil stock on a trailer, particularly, steel coil stock. It will be appreciated that steel sheeting is transported as coil stock primarily for economy and ease of bulk transport. It will further be appreciated that the transportation of the large round coil stock on a trailer requires special handling considerations that are different from most other types of goods typically transported on a trailer. For example, in addition to the obvious weight and trailer loading considerations for large round coil stock, special consideration must also be given to the shape of the coil stock. Because the coil stock has rounded surfaces the coil stock can easily roll. Accordingly, if the coils are not securely restrained on the trailer they may easily dislodge and roll freely thereby causing damage to person and property. The problem of the coil stock rolling freely from a trailer is particularly acute during hard braking situations when the stock may easily shift forward and strain the securing devices. Further, even when the coils are securely restrained on the trailer, care must also be exercised to insure that the coils do not rock back and on their rounded surfaces thereby building up momentum which might strain the securing devices.
In addition to those considerations previously described, consumers of steel coils have demanded that the coils can be shipped without damage so that the coils can be unloaded and set up at the last minute in a manufacturing operation. The steel coils are quite massive and are typically supported on a side or on a curved surface of the coil. Due to the mass of the coil, this results in a relatively high pressure being applied to local portions of the steel coil, which is amplified as the coil shifts or rocks during transport. In view of the foregoing, it will be appreciated that considerable attention has been given to the special handling required for steel coils and an improved trailer has been sought.
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention is to provide an improved trailer for transporting large coil stock. Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a trailer for transporting large coil stock on a curved surface of the coil. Yet another aspect of the present invention is to provide a method of securing large coil stock on a curved surface of the coil on a trailer. Still another aspect of the present invention is to provide a method of securing large coil stock on a curved surface of the coil on a trailer to prevent the coil from rocking back and forth or shifting forward during hard breaking situations. Another aspect of the present invention is to provide an improved trailer for transporting large coil stock that is simple and economical to manufacture.